


Don't let it end

by StaishBlackRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Injury Mentioned, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Top Kageyama Tobio, kageoi, kageyama is a pining mess, oikawa is better at hiding it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaishBlackRose/pseuds/StaishBlackRose
Summary: He knew where Oikawa lived but he had never been inside of his house. He remembered how he wanted to get inside though. How he laid at home and wondered how Oikawa’s room looked like, if he had photos on his walls, what kind of posters were there. He wanted so badly to see what Oikawa hid, wanted to be closer to him and each time he was pushed further away this desire settled deeper. Until it was just a part of what made Kageyama himself. Until he acknowledged this part of him and learned to live with it, knowing it was something to strive for but something he probably would never fulfill.That’s why now when he parked his bike near the entrance, he felt dizzy. And the sweet smell of Oikawa’s perfume didn’t do him any good.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Don't let it end

_Slam. Squeak. Bam._

Kageyama looked at the ball jumping up from the floor and cursed.

_Slam. Squeak. Bam._

Better this time but not enough.

_Slam. Squeak. Bam._

Another curse.

Kageyama reached for the next ball but the cart was empty. With a sigh, he walked over to the other side of the net and started collecting the numerous balls he served over the last half an hour. He was lucky he wasn’t caught yet. It should be super late already. Usually, they got kicked out of the gym way sooner. Maybe everyone was busy. Maybe no one thought it would be too bad if one person trained a little longer. As long as his team didn’t know it would be okay. He was _really_ not in the mood to listen to Sugawara or Daichi lecturing him about rest and other bullshit. As if he didn’t know himself what he needed.

But did he?

Kageyama threw the ball into the cart with a little more force. 

The sting of the lost match hurt, of course, but there was something else burning him from the inside. He hadn’t seen his opponents for such a long time he didn’t expect it to shake him. He thought that was a wound long healed, only the stupid nickname remained. But he was wrong. He was weak and he let it get to him for a hot minute.

Kageyama nudged another ball, watching it roll under the cart. 

There was something else. Someone else. He knew Oikawa would be there. He knew his feelings for him. It was a lesson long learned. Then why it got to him again? He got stronger, his skin became thicker, his face hardened from the emotions he didn’t need anymore. He wasn’t a little boy hypnotized by Oikawa’s bright light. Then why why the hell he, again and again, found himself watching him, searching for his eyes, could hear the little boy inside him asking _“Are you watching me, senpai?”_

“Stupid idiot.” Kageyama cursed again.

“That’s how you greet your elders?”

Kageyama turned around so fast his neck cracked. The main culprit of his internal turmoil was standing across the gym from him, casually leaning onto a doorframe.

“The hell are you doing here?” 

“Was just passing by and thought that you might be here, wallowing in your self-pity, trying to sweat off your loss.” Oikawa talked in a mocking tone as usual and his voice sounded foreign on this court. Kageyama wanted to throw him out of here but couldn’t even take a step towards the Great King.

“How did you even get inside?” With a great effort, he picked up another ball and walked over to the serving position. Everything in him wanted to show Oikawa his place, show that he learned the damned jump serve himself and that he is better and stronger than before. Was it to show him his place or to make him proud? Kageyama was lost between the two options.

“I am good at getting what I want.”

_Slam. Squeak. Bam._

“Someone’s been spying on me.” Kageyama snorted at that picking another ball.

_Slam. Squeak. Bam._

“You might be a little genius, King of the court, but you only know the theory. Mastership comes with practice.”

“Did you decide to give me advice now?” Kageyama turned to him with another loud squeak of his shoes. “You are a little late, Oikawa-san.”

“Were you never told to take what is given to you, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa grinned at him, meeting his glare with his own, hidden behind a messy fringe.

Another huff before another serve, ignoring the steps approaching him.

“You are not bad, but you are so so overweening,” Oikawa whispered almost in his ear.

Kageyama looked at him taking another ball and preparing for the serve, spinning the ball in his hands, breathing out. Tobio hated how he felt small again, so full of admiration, so excited to see the legendary Great King in action. He tried his hardest to bat away the questions why such as why did Oikawa come here, why is he showing him his serve now in an empty gym when they are alone. 

And then all that was left in Kageyama’s head was white noise and his own heavy breathing as he watched Oikawa make one step then the other and then instead of flying up he fell crashing down. The ball fell on their side of the court and rolled to a stop under the net.

“Oikawa-san!” He ran up to him, disbelief clear on his face.

“Don’t touch me!” A loud slap resonated against the smooth wood. But Kageyama didn’t withdraw his hand. 

“Oikawa-san.” He said quietly, reaching out again.

Oikawa raised his tear brimmed eyes at him. He clutched his knee covered by his white sports pants with both hands. So Kageyama just stood there with his hand out, waiting, patiently and stubbornly. For a moment Oikawa closed his eyes and for a horrible second, Kageyama thought he was going to laugh at him or shout at him, but instead his hand was finally gripped.

“You shouldn’t strain yourself.” Kageyama was surprised at the ease it took him to pull his senpai up from the floor even though he was a head taller.

“How dare you tell me what to do?” Oikawa’s voice sounded creaky.

“You hurt yourself.”

“And how is it your business?” 

Kageyama pursed his lips, swallowing down the words creeping dangerously close to his tongue, and made a bold move of throwing Oikawa’s arm over his shoulder. That earned him a snort.

“You think I am a damsel in disstress, Tobio-chan?” 

“I think you are an idiot who injured himself.”

“And what now? You gonna save me?”

“I don’t think you need saving.” By this point, Kageyama had half a thought of just dropping his ass and leaving.

But suddenly Oikawa didn’t return his jab but stilled in his grasp. To a whole mix of emotions, Kageyama noticed that he was holding Oikawa by the hip to evenly distribute his weight. But his hand wasn’t pushed away and there was no struggle anymore.

“I rode here on the bike. I can take you home.”

“So you do want to save me.” A ball of panic got stuck in Kageyama’s throat.

“I said I don’t think you need it.”

“Right.” Oikawa sighed and carefully untangled himself from Tobio. He was obviously able to stand again but it caused him pain.

“I know you live close by. Don’t be stupid.” Kageyama fisted his hands. “I still need to beat you!”

“Not so noble now, the knight in shining armor Tobio-chan.” Oikawa grinned, but something tugged at his lips still. Maybe it was just the pain from his knee, Kageyama reasoned.

“Come on.” He quickly put the balls away before leaving the gym.

Oikawa limped miserably and it took them 10 minutes to get to the bike at the school entrance but Tobio didn’t say a word, didn’t throw even one impatient glare. 

It took a few awkward moments before Oikawa decided to sit on the handlebar stem which was extremely more dangerous than sitting at the back like a normal person but Kageyama refused to have an argument about it and powered through the uncomfortable ride when he barely saw anything apart from Oikawa’s broad back. And it took a lot to concentrate on the road and not on the strong sweet smell of perfume that hit Kageyama in the head every time he sped up. 

He knew where Oikawa lived but he had never been inside of his house. He remembered how he wanted to get inside though. How he laid at home and wondered how Oikawa’s room looked like, if he had photos on his walls, what kind of posters were there. He wanted so badly to see what Oikawa hid, wanted to be closer to him and each time he was pushed further away this desire settled deeper. Until it was just a part of what made Kageyama himself. Until he acknowledged this part of him and learned to live with it, knowing it was something to strive for but something he probably would never fulfill. 

That’s why now when he parked his bike near the entrance, he felt dizzy. And the sweet smell of Oikawa’s perfume didn’t do him any good.

Somewhere between here and there, Kageyama forgot the reason he came. Oikawa injured his already injured leg. He watched him carefully get off the stem and curse under his breath. He dragged a hand down his face and Kageyama gulped.

“My room is on the second floor. Help me walk the stairs.” Oikawa said in an unsettlingly quiet voice.

“Yes.”

“I didn’t ask!” Oikawa turned his head to him, face red but unclear if it was anger or embarrassment. Kageyama remained unfazed anyway.

“Whatever.” He sighed and walked over to Oikawa, leaving his bike in the driveway.

“I can walk inside on my own!”

“Sure.”

“Stop being annoying!”

“Stop acting like a child!”

“Ugh!”

Oikawa limped pathetically to the door with Kageyama following him close by. Kageyama held back a sigh when Oikawa opened the front door and walked in without a word before he sat down on the genkan step and started untying his sneakers.

“Aren’t your family home?”

“They are on a vacation. I was going to join them, you know. But I had to beat your ass on the court.” He smirked. The bastard.

Kageyama also took off his sneakers and muttered a barely audible “thanks for having me”. He then offered his hand to Oikawa who finally took it without any useless bickering and stood up. He pointed at the stairs and Kageyama carefully put Oikawa’s hand on his shoulders as they slowly started their ascend. 

It took less than he expected. Oikawa definitely learned how to deal with the stairs with his leg injured. And it hurt Kageyama in a way he didn’t think it would.

“The bed.” Oikawa breathed out as they reached his room. And it also made Kageyama’s head spin.

He carefully walked Oikawa to his bed and let go of his arm. He looked around the room, checking out everything he thought he would find. A poster with a UFO, a telescope, a volleyball themed book collection, trophies, a CD stand.

“See something you like?” Oikawa snorted and Kageyama looked at him instead of around him.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Bring me ointment from the bathroom. Green lid.” Oikawa sat back on the bed, lifting his legs onto the mattress. 

Kageyama nodded and left the room with his heart beating in his ears. He felt like he was burning from the inside. Nothing exciting was happening. It’s nothing. He just helped Oikawa out cause the dumbass didn’t listen to his body and screwed his knee. But there he was, at Oikawa’s house, in his room, in his bathroom. Was he a creep for getting excited over it? Was it a normal thing to feel hot from being so close to his rival’s private life?

“Found it.” Kageyama returned to the room and stopped in his tracks in the doorframe.

Oikawa rolled up his pant leg and took off his support to reveal his swollen and angry red knee. He carefully touched the skin around it, wincing at it.

“Shit,” Kageyama muttered.

“Oh really? Thanks for noticing.” Oikawa barked a bitter laugh.

“You are so dumb.” Kageyama ignored the jab and sat on the bed without invitation, unscrewing the lid on the ointment. 

“What are you doing?” Oikawa didn’t push him away, just moved a little further on the bed.

“My hands are cold.” Kageyama reasoned before gently touching the flaming skin.

He felt how tensed Oikawa was under his touch but as Kageyama continued to massage in the ointment with his cold fingers he melted into it.

“You need to stop being so careless.” He said quietly when almost everything has already absorbed into the skin and it stopped pulsing with red. 

“I don’t need advice from you.”

“You clearly do.” Kageyama threw him a glare from where he sat with Oikawa’s knee in his hands. “You screwed up your knee to prove a point. Do it on the court during a match, not to show off.”

“Shut up.” Oikawa looked to the side, clearly irritated but knowing Kageyama was right.

“Oikawa-san, you don’t need to show off in front of me anyway.” He said in a matching quiet voice.

“Why?”

“Because I know you.” Without any prompt or thought Kageyama brushed his lips against the skin that smelled like medicine and herbs but not long enough for it to be a kiss. He heard Oikawa’s breath hitch but he was still not pushed away, not punched, not kicked out. “And we have a lot to settle on the court. Don’t you dare not give me everything you’ve got because you acted stupid and hurt yourself.”

There was no fire in the harsh words but care and fear and Kageyama was not sure Oikawa could feel it and understand it but he didn’t know what words to use or how to express himself in a different manner. This was important to him. Oikawa should know how fucking important it was.

“Tobio-chan?” He raised his head to the sound of his name and felt the rough tug on the front of his shirt as Oikawa pulled him close and kissed him.

The angle was awkward and their teeth clanked, Kageyama had to clumsily climb further up the bed and over Oikawa, careful not to touch his leg. His hero and rival held him in a vice grip, one hand balled in his shirt, the other holding his cheek, not letting him pull away. Not that he could think of it when he was finally kissing the Great King. As he tentatively moved his lips over his, shaky breath leaving his lungs at the small sound Oikawa made as the kiss got deeper. Kageyama wanted to kiss him forever like this but sadly he needed to breathe.

He withdrew and felt the wave of panic wash over him. What if now is the time to laugh at him? To throw him out? To tell the whole world how stupid he was to fall into the trap that was Oikawa Tooru?

“Better?” Oikawa laughed at him but that was a short snort as he let go of Kageyama’s shirt and put a hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“Mhm.” 

“Huh, that was an effective way to shut you up.” Oikawa sat up straight and leaned to kiss his jawline and up to near his ear. “Should I have tried it sooner, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama closed his eyes and hugged the broad shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed, letting him kiss further down his neck, letting it hurt when Oikawa sucked on the tender skin. But it was the last of what he was ready to voluntarily take from his king. He wanted to give, to surpass, to win so he quickly pulled away and kissed him again. With the crashing force that was stored within him for years. He felt Oikawa shake at it but receive it with open mouth and hands threatening to grab Kageyama again. So he did what first came to mind and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed. Oikawa hummed low in his throat and moved his hips slightly closer to Kageyama’s.

“I didn’t think you were like this, Tobio-chan.” His long finger stroked the cold ones holding him down. 

“You surprised?” Kageyama looked down at him, feeling his throat getting dry as he saw a touch of blush on Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Not in a bad way, it’s just…” He couldn’t finish as Kageyama smirked and ducked down, leaving a wet open mouth kiss on a salty skin just above the collarbone. 

The way Oikawa tensed and moved under him excited Kageyama as much as watching him being in awe at how much he grew over the time they spent apart. Hearing him sigh and whimper as his free hand pulled up his shirt and stroked up to his chest filled Kageyama with power that sent his head spinning.

“Finally, I can beat you.” He breathed in his skin his quiet voice not matching the threat. 

“You can try.” Oikawa murmured, his body rising to press closer to his thirsty kouhai.

Kageyama heard his lungs give up a sound he never heard from himself before and it caught him off-guard. Oikawa used the pause to set his hands free and kiss Kageyama again, slower but somehow lewder than before. His tongue slid across the bottom lip before he teasingly slow slipped inside his mouth. Freed hands stroked at the shoulders before one disappeared and the other snaked down Kageyama’s body down to the front of his pants. He hissed through his teeth and pulled away, the bottom of his stomach heavy from the touch.

“Okay?” Oikawa withdrew his hand and looked up attentively at Kageyama’s face.

He didn’t answer but leaned back into the broken kiss, desperately licking at Oikawa’s mouth and letting his body grind against him, to the moment when he felt the responsive hardness, and Oikawa cursed under his breath. Kageyama’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Oikawa’s pants and he didn’t even notice till his senpai rose his hips and helped him take them off. Then he felt his t-shirt slipping off and sat up in Oikawa’s lap to disregard it completely.

“Fuck.” Oikawa moaned again sitting up and gliding his hands all over the exposed skin, one stopped at the hipbone cupping it and the other snaked to the lower back, dipping under the fabric. “You’ve changed.”

Kageyama raised a brow but before he could answer a long finger circled the obvious hard-on in his shorts and he bit his lip suppressing a moan for more. 

“Take them off for me, Tobio.” Oikawa breathed onto his chest, pressing his forehead to the peck. 

Shame washed over him at the full realization of what was happening. It was like a cold water bucket on his head when his brain decoded the words. He tried to proceed but his hands were shaking and he felt awkward and out of place. 

“Wait.” Oikawa’s voice sounded soft still but it didn’t stop a new wave of panic.

“Oikawa-san…”

“It’s Tooru.”

Kageyama opened his eyes wide. Oikawa looked at him with an unreadable expression but it wasn’t an angry one.

“Tobio, do you want to stop?”

“I don’t.” He shook his head.

“We can stop at any moment, okay?” He nodded. “I am not going to be mad. Not this time.”

Kageyama felt hot hands covering his that were still holding onto the waistband of his shorts.

“Now, don’t be a wuss and kiss me.”

And he was kissing Tooru again, deep and passionate as they tugged the remaining clothes off each other, still careful with the injured leg. Then Oikawa pulled something from under his pillow and a popping sound was heard in the dark room. Kageyama absently noticed how dark it was in the room, only the light from the bathroom illuminating the space, but he saw Oikawa so clearly still. Saw glistering liquid pour into his hand and saw him rearranging himself on the bed as he pushed Tobio up so that he was standing on his knees above him.

“I want you to watch me.” He said in a new low voice that made Kageyama gulp helplessly as he watched Oikawa’s palm stroking his body from the neck down, leaving a wet trail from the lubricant. “Maybe even learn a thing or two.”

His hand dipped between his legs and Tobio watched the strong body tense as he inhaled deeply before sighing out loud. Slow motions put Kageyama in a state of trans when he could only watch Tooru pleasure himself unabashedly in front of him. He wanted to touch, to feel, to taste but he was hypnotized. Oikawa looked so beautiful like this, the smooth movements and skin glowing with the thinnest layer of sweat, ragged breathing, and small moans. He looked like a god under Kageyama’s stare, proud in his eroticism, perfectly aware of the effect of his charms on the lost boy above him.

“Tobio.” Finally, a broken sob snapped Kageyama out.

“Fuck.” He lunged forward and sealed their lips. Tooru moaned into his mouth and pressed him closer by the nape of his neck.

Oikawa shoved his hands between them, Tobio didn’t even notice there was a condom in them before he a little clumsily put it on and stroked Kageyama’s cock guiding him closer to himself. Tobio cursed and bit his rival’s bottom lip. His hips moved forward on their own accord. Tooru nodded and signaled to inch closer looking down between them. 

The first impact almost made Kageyama faint, his breath got out of control and he hiccuped. 

“Sh, sh, slow.” He knew Oikawa tried to calm him down but his trembling voice didn’t make it easier. “Good boy, Tobio-chan.”

The praise made his hips shoot forward and he was fully inside Oikawa in one move accompanied by the choir of moans.

“Ah, fuck.” Tooru murmured with Kageyama’s forehead pressed to his. “So full… fuck…”

“Oik… Tooru, can I move? Please?” Raged breath made him sound even needier than he felt.

“Yes, god, yes, please!” 

It was surprisingly hard to find the right rhythm, something Kageyama never thought about. He made experimental thrusts but it wasn’t enough, he changed the speed and the angle but he knew it could feel better so he grunted and tried again and again, making Oikawa a total mess of interrupted sobs and whithering on the sheets.

“Ah, you… Quit teasing!” He cried out when Tobio pulled out again. Tooru even hit his shoulder at that.

“I want to…” With ease terrifying even for himself, Kageyama turned Oikawa on his stomach and made him lift his hips. “Make you feel the best.”

With that, he slid inside of the tight heat again, and fuck that was finally right if the synchronized tremble and a loud groan was an indication. He moved again and it felt like fireworks went off in his stomach and in his head. 

“Fuck yes like that…” Oikawa mumbled into the pillow, his hands balled into the duvet under them. So pretty. Just for Kageyama to see.

Everything escalated very quickly, from coherent words and deliberate thrusts into the mad chase. From groans and hitched breaths to crying out loud and moans so high Kageyana swore he heard the glass on the bedside table rattle. It was incredibly too much and he wanted to let go and only the thought _I don’t want this to end I don’t want this to end_ made him go even harder, faster, to the moment the bed started to hit the wall behind it, accompanying the choir of their breaking voices.

“Fuck, I’m so… ah… ah…” Oikawa’s thighs trembled and Kageyama felt him tightening around him. That was a new too much making him bend over and sink his teeth into the glistering skin of Tooru’s shoulder blade.

Oikawa screamed and his knees, that held him up gave in and he fell onto the mattress, dragging Tobio with him. Kageyama fell on top of him, still holding his skin in his mouth as he repeatedly thrust into him again and again till he finally broke and came with a low groan, sipping into Oikawa’s very core.

In a few seconds, Tooru moved and Tobio rolled from his back on the bed next to him. They were still catching their breath. Kageyama felt copper on his lips and his blood was on fire, his lower stomach still full of the fireworks that now felt like they were distancing away as his breathing stabilized. He turned his head to Oikawa. He was already looking back at him. The lower half of his face was hidden behind his arm as he laid his head on the crossed forearms. He calmly studied Tobio’s face.

“Oikawa-san, are you crying?” He noticed wet trails on his cheeks and reached to wipe them but Tooru turned away.

“Happens after sex sometimes.” He said in a calm voice that differed so much from the needy moans from a few minutes ago. He turned on his back as well and sighed. “Can’t believe you made me come untouched on your first try. Can you not be a natural-born genius at least sometimes?”

“I am bad at math.”

Oikawa laughed out loud and Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Okay, so your genius powers appear only when you are interested in the subject, Tobio-chan.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks and turned away.

“You are acting too cute for someone who just almost broke my bed.”

“Shut up!” Tobio made a fast turn and shut Oikawa up with a kiss. 

Tooru melted into it quickly and Kageyama even allowed himself to chuckle and stroke his cheek.

“So this shutting method works both ways, huh?”

“Oi, don’t get too cocky. You are still in my bed with a used condom around your dick. I would say it’s a rather vulnerable position.”

“Do you want me to go?” The question was meant as a banter part but felt too serious all of a sudden.

“You will have to.”

“When?”

“When I feel like it.”

“What if you don’t?”

“Getting cocky again.”

Kageyama slowly wrapped himself around Oikawa, hands in his hair, the warmth circulating between them.

“What if you don’t?” Tobio repeated.

“I will. Eventually.” Oikawa turned his head to face him and suddenly leaned and bit his nose till it sting. “You better get used to it.”

Kageyama gulped and blinked off the tears (from the pinched nose of course). 

“I am not feeling like it now but you should be ready for when it changes.”

“Why should it change?” His brain was getting foggy but he wanted the answers, needed them like air and warmth, and the smell of sweet perfume mixed with sticky sweat.

“Because that’s what I am. And if I was different you wouldn’t be here, Tobio-chan.”

That was an answer enough for him. He hugged Oikawa closer and felt the arms snaking around his middle tightly. He was ready to let go now. But he didn’t want this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I am never writing school era ever again... I am too old...
> 
> Thank you for reading 💗


End file.
